Needs
by avv90
Summary: I am the other woman. He is the other man. This isn't another one of those stories, so will you continue? Also, I do not own the image...
**_Hi! So, I had this just popped into my head this morning, like real morning.. 2am thoughts and I thought of c2. It was a weird thought but I thought I would write along, enjoy!-avv90_**

* * *

Prologue

 _Fwuu!_

Shit! I saw my blood dripping over my chest, a hole ripped through me- and his arm in it. Gouged inside me,

"Told you not to do-" I grinned, moving my arm up-gripping his. His eyes grew as I felt the blood drip over my chin.

"I forgot to tell you-" I hammered a cough. Spewing it over his pale cheeks. "I can't die."

* * *

I moved slowly, feeling the sun poking through my window.. It was time I guess?

 _Beep!_

 _Beep!_

 _Beep!_

Fuck, why do I set an alarm when I'll wake up before it? The arm slung around me letting me know, he was still fully asleep. I shoved him away from me- reaching forward to take up the clock. It quieted the instance I touched it.

"Come back to sleep.. I'll skip today as well?" He sounded tired, as his dark hair covered his face. He looked so peaceful sleeping- his mouth not offering me insult.

"I have to go." I stressed, picking at him with my foot. It was the only sock I had on, and he tore it from my foot.

"If you stay-" Finally I could see his lavender eyes as he came closer to me, kissing my foot, leading a row of lust. "I'll treat you well?" I snickered a bit, shaking my head, looking up to the dark ceiling. My lime hair veiled me, giving him something to reach for. "What should I cook for you?" I sighed, he never thought I could cook for myself- even to this day?

"I can cook for myself very well, thank you." He nudged me with his head, letting it rest on my lap.

"I didn't mean that.. You know I didn't." He was already this tried. I lowered myself, touching his nose. His breath never wavered even at times like this, even with me.

"I have to get ready. I can't be late-" He lifted himself tugging my lip. He pushed me back, cupping my face in his hand.

"But you will." I rose my hand to his lip, pulling myself back.

"No. Not today." I smiled, teetering back.

Stepping from the bed, turning away from him.

* * *

I let the shirt fall from my body, sending a chill through my bare self. The shower ran, steaming filling the room. I had to go to work, and he was still slumped in bed waiting for me, too bad. He'll be waiting for a while. I felt bad, he should go home. His family would worry- his girlfriend would worry or worse his stalkers would worry, what would I do then?

Yes, I know. I am what you call the _other woman.._ No, it's not a tragic love story of two people in horrible relationship using each other for what their current partners couldn't give them- you know which ones the ones with shitty narration from a spaced out girl and softcore porn. Excuse my language. We were more like… 'partners' sometimes he would drop by when he felt like he needed to let off some steam, others I would go to him..His office, his house, and most recently a hotel off in the countryside. I popped in the shower, feeling my hair dampen. I know, yes he is dating someone so I have no chance right? Wrong. He didn't have a chance with me, I was already engaged. He doesn't know that yet. I'm happy with my fiance.. He is everything I needed and more, but sometimes not what I want.

I loved him, and that is all I need from him, love. Keeping someone on the side couldn't hurt anyone? Especially not us. The glass door pulled open, giving me veiw of him.

"I'll leave if I can get in?" I rang my hair letting the water fall, looking to his leg,

"Your legs already in?"

"So, is that a yes?" I smirked a bit, lifting my arms.

"It's a maybe." He chuckled a bit, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'll make it a yes."

* * *

My heels clacked, as I reached into my purse. I found it quickly, I hated jewelry and this was the only one I would wear. I slumped it over my finger, pulling it down. The doors were held open for me, as I looked to both the men. I swayed a bit smiling to them- they both turned their head down, shrugging I continued. My hair finally in a messy bun, my White button down shirt and a grey pencil skirt that ran to my knees, long brown strapped shoes running up my legs.

"C2!?" I was late.. Again. Shit. I would totally be fired.. Well if I didn't own the place? I turned to my receptionist, her short red hair finally combed properly, mouth in a tight look. "He is in your office!" She bubbled like a child, and slammed her fist over her desk. She was maybe too young to work for me? Too much energy..

"Thank you." I continued to waltz to the elevator, it would be fun. He was waiting for me. The elevator piped opened before I touched the button, I smiled. My workers did so well? It made no stops as I finally reached the top floor. My floor. I stepped out, looking to my high ceilings- they were white- everything in here was white. I looked to the couches, no one. I let my purse fall to the ground,

I worked hard, well I was an artist. An amazing one at that. I ran three animation studios, a tattoo parlor, fashion and design, a culinary arts school. I was loaded, but it was just more of a blur of jobs rather than a real one. They were fun.. stuff I got to make with tons of years and a lot of patiences.

"I've been waiting.. Do you know for how long?" I smiled at this,

"Really long?" His arms wrapped behind me, he snuggled into the crook of my neck. His hand fell to my thigh, running it up pushing my skirt up,

"Really long." He leaned me forward, holding the frame of my back. "Dinner-" He bit my ear, whispering. "Tonight, we're telling everyone." Everyone? I nodded,

"Whatever you want… I just want it." His breath became deep, and rough.

"Say your new name and I'll give you more?" I nodded, reaching back. His face was soft, I turned slowly looking into his emerald eyes.

"Mrs. Kururugi." He pulled forward, "Ahh!" I bit my lips, trying to quiet myself.

"They'll hear us.." He let me go slightly. Just to walk me to the nearest table, pushing me onto it.

"It's soundproof." He perked up,

"Good." Yes, I was a mistress.. and yes it was to my fiancé best friend but I just wanted to settle down, even for a moment. Who knows? I've never been caught.

* * *

 ** _So, I hope we can continue!-avv90_**


End file.
